Littlest Pet Shop: Demon Monkey
by HouseCity101
Summary: When Vinnie is the chosen one to fight off demons, he must team up with Minka, who has touched the Demon Gem and developed stretchy powers, stop evil demons from taking over Downtown City and find the one who is behind all of this! Rated T for coarse language, violence, and blood.


**Alright! LPS: Demon Monkey is about to begin with the first chapter! And this chapter took place during the LPS episode, Terriers and Tiaras!**

**Summary:** While eating some flies in the dumpster, Vinnie falls down a hole to find a mysterious book and two swords. Later on, a mysterious monster called a demon attacks the pet shop, Vinnie must save the pets and defeat it before Blythe and the others come back...

**Disclaimer: I just don't own anything, okay? I only own OCs...**

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

Long ago, a young angel was in Heaven and always care for God. One day, she wanted to become just like him and acts like him the wrong way as she became evil. She led the other angels with her, but they didn't want to. God sees her plans and is very angry of her as she was sent to Hell. The angel one day wants to destroy Earth instead by making demons of her own and sends the Demon Eggs there in order to attack.

The Demon Eggs are dangerous beings that if hatched, will release a dangerous demon of any kind to destroy all of Earth. The angel, now known as The Forgotten One, will stop at nothing to get in her way. Now, a creature known as The Chosen One must stop her and her army of demons before she destroys the world.

And the chosen one is...

* * *

One day in Downtown City, Blythe, Zoe, Russell, and Minka were ready to take Zoe to a pet pageant reality show called "Terriers and Tiaras" so she could win. As for the others, they didn't want to join, so they decided to watch it on TV instead. As they were leaving they decided to have fun before they watch the pageant.

Pepper and Penny were playing cards while Sunil and Vinnie where reading a comic book called "The Demon Hunter".

"Cool!" Vinnie said. "This is the best comic I have ever read! Where did you get this anyway."

"Well Xion brought if from the comic book store and when I read it...it was..._creepy_!" Sunil shuttered.

"Well it doesn't look scary to me!" Vinnie then looked at the front cover of the book. "Hey Sunil? Do you think that demon hunters do exist?"

'What? Pfft! Demon hunters don't exist! It's all fake. Demons could exist, you know."

"But what if they do!?" Vinnie then got up. "I mean, if they do, they could be fighting off demons right now!"

"Now you are starting to scare me."

"Sorry."

Vinnie then heard his tummy rumbling. "Well, I'm heading to the dumpster to catch some flies. Those bugs are gonna pay for hat did to me yesterday!"

Sunil sighed. "Okay. But hurry back! The pet pageant is coming on soon!"

Vinnie then got out from the back and went to the dumpster and climbed up to see a few flies flying around. Vinnie darkly licked his lips in delight.

"Well, well, well..." he said deeply. "We meet again...flies!"

The flies stopped buzzing to see Vinnie as he pounced up to them and sets his tongue as he was about to eat them but the fles buzzed away quickly, leaving the gecko to fall into the trash.

"What the-AAAAH!"

Vinnie was sunken into the trash, but the strangest thing happened. As he went to the bottom, he fall right into a mysterious hole and into the darkness with a few trash with him. He was falling and falling until he fell down and his eyes closed.

* * *

Somewhere in the sewers, close to Littlest Pet Shop, was a large egg in the colors of black and red. As is was streaming down the sewer water, it went to a waterfall and cracked to the ground. Then, black and red fog came out of it as a creepy monster noise was heard. The fog then went it's way out of the sewer and into the alleyways.

* * *

Meanwhile, Vinnie then woke up in a dark area, filled with no light.

"Where am i?" he said weakly as he got up.

He looked around the area and sees no light or someone around him.

"Hello?" he said, waiting for an answer, but no one answered. "Hello? Anyone there? Guess there's no one..."

Suddenly, a light of gold and white appeared as t made Vinnie shocked in fear. The light showed a mysterious brown book as it went to the floor as the glowing faded. Vinnie walked up to the book as the title said "The Book of Demons".

"_The Book of Demons_? The heck is this?"

Vinnie opened the book and went to the first page, which says "Opening".

Vinnie started to read. "Long ago, a young angel was in Heaven and always care for God. One day, she wanted to become just like him and acts like him the wrong way as she became evil. She led the other angels with her, but they didn't want to. God sees her plans and is very angry of her as she was sent to Hell. The angel one day wants to destroy Earth instead by making demons of her own and sends the Demon Eggs there in order to attack."

"The Demon Eggs are dangerous beings that if hatched, will release a dangerous demon of any kind to destroy all of Earth. The angel, now known as The Forgotten One, will stop at nothing to get in her way. Now, a creature known as The Chosen One must stop her and her army of demons before she destroys the world. And the chosen one is..."

Vinnie stopped reading as he looked to see that the name of the 'chosen one' was ripped. But then, a white light came to it was Vinnie's eyes widened. He sees that the chosen one is...a gecko. He couldn't believe his eyes as he skipped page by page. He was amazed by all of the species of the demons.

Then a while light appeared as it faded to the floor as it was two swords with each case. Vinnie went up and hold them up. Vinnie was starting to go crazy. He couldn't believe this as he dropped the two swords and put his hands on his head.

"NO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! It just can't!" he screamed. "I must be dreaming! Maybe if I hit myself, I could just wake up about now!"

The poor gecko tried to keep hitting himself, but nothing happened. He wanted to get out. He wanted this to end! Suddenly, a while light was around him as he disappeared along with the swords and the book.

* * *

Vinnie then opened his eyes as he was back the real world, like it never even happened. He can see the swords and the book on the floor, close to him.

He crossed his arm and released them while speaking. "Fade now!"

As he said that, the swords and the book turned in to a white thread and went inside Vinnie. The gecko was so scared he went back into the pet shop to warn the others...

* * *

Meanwhile in the alleyways, a man was walking by until he was startled by a mysterious noise. He shrugged and kept walking. Suddenly, he was shocked to see a fog of black and red around him. Monstrous eyes where opened and the fog roared as the man screamed in fear. Then, blood was splattered on the walls and the floor as the black fog continued it's path to Littlest Pet Shop...

* * *

Back at the pet shop, the pets where about to watch Terriers and Tiaras until Vinnie came in fear as the gang were confused.

"Vinnie?" Penny-Ling questioned. "What happened? Are you okay?"

Vinnie frantically grabbed Pepper's rubber chicken and went to the confused stunk.

"Pepper! I want you to slap me with your rubber chicken!"

"Uhhh...are you sure about that?" Pepper startled.

"Yes! Do it now!"

So Pepper hold on to her rubber chicken and hold it back. "I can't do it!"

Vinnie started to loose his mind and slapped himself. "Let's just face it! It's still real!"

Sunil put a hand on Vinnie's shoulder as he tries to calm himself. "Vinnie, calm down! What in the world are you talking about!?"

"I...I..." Vinnie sighed in defeat as he decided to make an excuse. "I had a dream about something..."

"What was it about?"

"It was something...something creepy...like a book and two swords...it was messed up...like..."

"Like what?"

"It was like...an angel turned into an demon...and these things called Demon Eggs...and this thing that a gecko is the 'chosen one' and I was it..."

"So let me get this straight. You said that an angel was turned into a demon, you see two swords and a book about something, and you said that you were the 'chosen one!?"

"That has to be the weirdest dream I ever heard!" Pepper exclaimed.

"Sounds scary!" Penny-Ling shuttered in fear.

"But where you acting crazy and trying to slap yourself!? It looked like you were trying to commit suicide no offence!"

"Well, when I woke up, I just thought it was actually real! I'm sorry guys." Vinnie sighed.

Penny-Ling hugged Vinnie with a weak smile. "Aw! It's okay! We know how you feel!"

"Yeah! Except the part where you almost acted like an idiot." Pepper foolishly laughed while everyone looked at her seriously as she nervously laughed. "Sorry. And to Vinnie."

Vinnie shake his head. "It doesn't make any sense. I just thought it was real! But...let's just forget about that."

The pets shrugged and resumed watching the pageant as Vinnie thought to himself.

_Something not right. I know it._

* * *

Meanwhile, the black and red fog finally finds his way to Littlest Pet Shop as it wend to the rooftop and into downstairs...

* * *

The pets continued watching the pageant until they heard a growling sound.

"What was that growling?" Vinnie said.

"Was it you, Sunil?" Penny-Ling said.

"No. How can it be me?" Sunil said.

"Then if it wasn't Sunil, Vinnie, Penny-Ling or me, then who was it?" Pepper feared.

Vinnie then heard it from outside. "I think it's coming from outside!"

"Vinnie and I will check outside!" Sunil said.

Pepper and Penny-Ling agreed as Sunil and Vinnie went outside from the doggie door and went to the alley.

"I don't see anything." Sunil said.

Vinnie then hears the growling and sees that it's coming from the air shaft in from of them. "Over there!"

The growling was coming from the black and red fog as it came out from the air shaft and circled around the two. The fog turned into it's true form...a demon! It formed into a very large spider with the colors of black and red with demonic eyes. It let out a terrifying scream.

"It's a...it's a...A DEMON!" Sunil screamed as he went behind Vinnie in fear.

As for Vinnie, he was startled and surprised that he's seeing an actual demon. He and Sunil then ran back to Littlest Pet Shop as the spider demon followed them.

Vinnie and Sunil then went back where Penny-Ling and Pepper were surprised to see them like this.

"What happened!?" Pepper said.

"I-I-IT WAS A DEMON!" Sunil screamed. "AN ACTUAL DEMON!"

Suddenly the fog appeared as it formed into the same spider demon Vinnie and Sunil encounter. The gang then screamed as the demon spewed out slime as it went into Penny-Ling as turned solid.

"Penny-Ling!" Vinnie screamed.

"We have to get out of here before-!" Pepper said when she is covered with the slime from the spider demon and was turned solid..

Vinnie and Sunil then screamed and ran away as the demon spider began to destroy the pet shop. The two went out of the day care center and into the shopping center. They hid under the cashier counter.

"What are we going to do!?" Sunil screamed in fear. "We can't let that THING destroy the shop and kill us! And what about Pepper and Penny-Ling!? I bet that there dead!"

Vinnie put a hand on Sunil's shoulder and whispered. "Calm down. I think they aren't dead. They must have been trapped inside that slime. They could be unconscious by now. Right now, we have to get out of here." The gecko then sighed. "Sunil, remembered the dream I told you and the others about?"

"Yes."

"Well, the truth is that...it was real. It was all read, Sunil. I got into a hole from the garbage dump and discovered the book and the two swords. That book I told you about was the Book of Demons. The opening was about a angel girl who was sent to Hell for being evil, just like Lucifer. So she plans to destroy Earth by using the Demon Eggs, and if they hatch, they'll release a demon. And I think that thing was from a Demon Egg."

"So if this is all real, then you're the-!"

"Yes. I am the chosen one. And I have to do what's best!" Vinnie puts his hand up. "Release the swords!"

It actually worked when the two swords came out of Vinnie as he raised them up. Sunil was amazed by by this as Vinnie looked at him. "Don't get caught. Just stay there, alright?"

Sunil nodded as Vinnie went after the demon. The spider demon put the unconscious Penny-Ling and Pepper into it's own spider web, until he went out of the day care center and approached Vinnie aiming his swords.

"Hey you big, ugly spider! You wan't some of this!?" He yelled. "Them come and get some!"

The spider demon roared and charged into Vinnie, but the gecko dodged it and the demon was instead charged into some pet food cans. Vinnie kept doing this until Sunil was seen from behind. The demon sees him and fires the slime at the mongoose.

"SUNIL! NO!" Vinnie tried to save him but it was too late.

Sunil was covered with the slime until it became solid and he was unconscious. Vinnie sees this and decides to finish the demon once and for all. Vinnie did a big jump and aimed his two swords together.

"DIE!" he screamed.

Vinnie slashed it in half as the demon screamed and faded into red and black smoke. The gecko then crossed his arm and released them.

"Swords fade!" Vinnie said as the swords disappeared from the while light.

The spider web and the solid slime faded away from the white light as Pepper and the others woke up. They then see the mess and approached Vinnie.

"Vinnie, what happened?" Pepper said weakly.

Vinnie discovered that there unconsciousness must have erased their memories. He then decided to make an excuse.

"Well what happened was that a wild dog came in and knocked you guys out and I had to stop it. Then the dog ran away."

"There was a wild dog in here?" Penny-Ling said.

"Yes. There was."

Suddenly, Blythe and the others came in talking and holding the Terriers and Tiaras trophy.

"Well Russell, I'm surprised that you win the pageant!" Blythe said.

"Heh-heh. Let's not talk about that right now, Blythe." Russell said embarrassed.

The gang stopped to see the pet shop a huge mess in front of the others.

"What the what!?" Blythe screamed. "What the heck happened here!?"

"Heh-heh! It's a long story!" Vinnie said.

* * *

Somewhere in the city, a mysterious person was in the dark of the alleyway.

"So...the chosen one is here...Let's see the gift he'll have in the Book of Demons..."

The shadow then disappears into the dark.

* * *

Later on, after the fiasco in the pet shop, Vinnie was in his owner's room, reading the Book of Demons.

"So this book shows me any kinds of demons, huh? How interesting."

Vinnie then turned to a page along with a real green gem in it. The title of the page says The Demon Gem.

"'The Demon Gem'?" Vinnie read. "'If anyone touched thee Demon Gem, will turn into an actual demon'. You gotta be kidding be!"

"Vinnie! Dinner's ready!" Marxlene, Vinnie's owner, called him.

"Coming!" Vinnie crosses his arms and releases them. "Book fade!"

The book then turns into a white thread and went into Vinnie as the gecko then went downstairs...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

Vinnie: Next time on Littlest Pet Shop: Demon Monkey!

Minka: Where am I? Oooh! Shiny gem!

Vinnie: MINKA, NO!

Minka: What happened to me!?

Vinnie and Minka: Next time, Episode 2: Minka The Stretchy Monkey!

* * *

**Well that's it! That was the first chapter of LPS:DM! Chapter two is coming soon! See ya then and Happy Valentines Day :D!**


End file.
